El amor de Katy
by Sacamay13
Summary: Katy es una chica de 14 años a la que siempre insultaban en clases, pero en verano se tenía que ir a un campamento en Nueva York, allí se encuentra a los chicos de su clase, y ocurre algo que hace cambiar su vida en verano. Eso es el AMOR que le dará uno de esos chicos especiales que conocerá cuando se escapa de su grupo.
1. Capítulo 1: Empezar

**Hola amigos, aquí llego con una nueva aventura de Las Tortugas Ninja, diferente a la anterior, espero que os guste y también espero los rewiews.**

* * *

Burlas, burlas y burlas, era lo único que recibía de parte de los compañeros de clase, insultos, recorrían mi mente, nunca fui la popular del instituto, ni quiero serlo, este día de fin de curso no era el mejor que había pasado. La única persona que me apoyaba era mi mejor amiga, Mary. Nunca me dejaría de lado.

Yo soy Katy, una chica normal de catorce años. Tengo los ojos castaños, pelo largo liso castaño claro. Soy de una estatura media, sabes nada especial. Lo único es que llevo gafas. Me escondí en una esquina, solo escuchaba insultos. Mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa. Sonó el timbre de clase debía ir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que casi me impedía respirar bien. Me senté en mi mesa, el profesor llegó y se sentó empezó a explicar la materia, pero yo no le escuchaba. Tenía la mirada hundida, una lágrima recorría mi mejilla, mi amiga me miró preocupada. El profesor se enfadó con migo.

-¡Katy! ¿estás atendiendo? Ya veo que no.-Gritó este. Yo levanté la mirada. Ya no era solo una lágrima, sino miles de ellas.-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Profesor no me encuentro bien, creo que estoy enferma-Mentí.Solo escuchaba risas en mi cabeza. Y ellas, que venían del fondo de la clase.

-Llame, ya veo que no se encuentra bien. Feliz Verano.- Recogí mis cosas de la mesa y vacié mi taquilla, era el último día de clase. Y salí de la clase. ¿Feliz verano? ¿Feliz? Lo que me esperaba no era muy bueno. Debía de ir a un campamento de verano, con casi todas las personas de mi clase en Nueva York, donde mis padres me habían apuntado, porque creían que sería divertido. Salía justo al día siguiente, para coger el vuelo.

Mi madre vino a recogerme, mi mirada estaba empapada por lágrimas. Mi madre preocupada me preguntó que me ocurría, yo le expliqué todo. Mi madre me entendió, o creo que eso fue lo que ella había entendido.

Llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue comer. Luego, debía hacer la maleta, algo que no me apetecía para nada, ahí me acordé de lo ocurrido antes. No quería ir. Luego me senté en el suelo de mi dormitorio y empecé a llorar. Ojalá pudiese quitar mi solicitud, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pasaría allí dos meses enteros, ya que mis padres debían de trabajar esos meses. Y yo no podía quedarme en casa sola, mis padres que son unos sobreprotectores. Fue el peor día de mi vida. Pero luego llegó la hora.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y me costó mucho despertarme, el avión salía a las 7, así que me preparé y desayuné todo muy rápido, pero sin ganas. Ya estaba en la puerta, cuando me acordé de que dejaba algo atrás, mi foto con Mary, y también mi caja de mis recuerdos, por supuesto llevaba mi móvil en mi bolsillo y mi tablet en la maleta, no sonreía. Estaba ya en el aeropuerto el avión salía en 5 minutos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa, estaba Mary esperando para despedirse de mí. La abracé. Hasta septiembre, le dije.

Embarqué, miré el paisaje, con lágrimas en los ojos. Dos meses de tremendo el avión estuve varias horas insoportables. Al aterrizaje un autobús nos esperaba a todos los del campamento, allí ya estaban sentados los que peor me cían de mi clase, es decir, _los pijos._

Me senté sola al lado mio mi maleta. Llegamos tras 1 hora de viaje al campamento, era un edificio con una azotea muy grande en la que había una especie de jardín, con piscina. En la recepción del edificio nos daban una llave con el número de habitación y un horario con las actividades de los dos meses.

-Oh... ¿Mirad quién a venido? es La Friki, idiota,- dijo uno de ellos mientra me tiraba las gafas al suelo. Las recogí

-Dejadme-Le pedí. Luego se fueron, desde ese instante ya yo no tenía buenos presentimientos para aquellos meses.

Subí a mi habitación la 234 D, abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo peor que me podía pasar, allí estaban Sara y Noemi, las _Guays_ del instituto. No las aguantaba y lo único que empezaron a decirme nada más verme fueron insultos. Pero esta vez estallé ya no podía más, pasaba de quedarme con ellas. Para mi suerte la monitora era amiga mía desde hacía años y era la única que me entendía. Tenía 23 años. Así que fui con ella.

-Laura, porfavor déjame irme de aquí.-Le pedí, ella me dijo que sí,

-Recoge tu maleta y vete de aquí, si es lo que quieres.- me dijo, también era un poco pasota.

-No puedo, pero de todas formas gracias.-Me fui,aunque yo quería huir de allí, escaparme y no volver.

La primera actividad que teníamos era una excursión por la ciudad. Cogí la mochila que ofrecían y la llené de cosas importante para mí:

La foto de Mary, mi móvil, la tablet, dinero, otra ropa (Conociendo a los de mi clase harían todo lo posible para que me ensuciase la ropa) y muchas cosas más.

La ciudad era hermosa, nada que hubiese visto antes, me impresionó por completo. Recorríamos cada calle, hasta que los dos que iban delante mía se pararon, me choqué con ellos, luego me empujaron hacia un callejón y allí me pegaron bastante fuerte, me dejaron allí tirada, con todas las cosas de mi mochila por el suelo, y se fueron. Pasadas varias horas ya era de noche, me desperté y vi todas mis cosas por el suelo, las recogí llorando y me dolía mucho el brazo. Entonces una chica pelirroja se me acercó. Esta me ayudó a recoger.

-¿Quién eres?-Le pregunté

-Me llamo April-respondió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-No me acuerdo- Tenia el brazo hinchado, April cogió su teléfono y marcó un número. Dijo a alguien que viniesen rápido. Yo me quedé allí, ella desapareció tras decirme que le esperase.

A lo lejos vi cuatro siluetas, eran... ¿tortugas?, me asusté, parecían ninjas, con sus cintas y eso, una de las razones por las que se burlaban de mí era que me encantaban los ninjas

-April nos ha dicho que necesitabas nuestra ayuda,- Dijo uno de ellos el de la cinta morada. Yo llevaba mis gafas puestas. Eran los amigos de aquella chica-Ven con nosotros.

Me costó levantarme, ellos me ayudaron. Y me llevaron a una especie de alcantarilla donde me dieron atención _medica._

_-_¿Te duele?- Me preguntó el mismo. Yo afirmé, seguidamente me puso una especie de vendaje.-No tienes nada roto, te has salvado, por los pelos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Katy. Tengo 14 años.

-Encantado, yo Soy Leo, el que te atendió es Donatello, el Raphael y aquel de allí es Michelangelo.-Dijo el de la cinta azul, mirando para mí, yo le miraba a él, a los ojos.- Somos hermanos y tenemos 15 años, supongo que ya conoces a April,cierto.- dijo más suavemente.

-Si-Dije sin apartarme de su hermosa mirada.

De una esquina salió un ratón gigante, se llamaba Splinter y era el sensei de las tortugas, me explicaron cuando casi salgo corriendo. Esto parecía un programa de cámara oculta. Pero todo era real.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?- Preguntó el de Naranja, Michelangelo, aunque a él le gustaba más Mike.

-¡Quédate con nosotros!- Dijo Leo

-Si tengo donde ir, pero paso, allí me tratan mis compañeros muy mal.-Respondí

Estaba cansada. Leo se sentó en un sofá que había allí, yo me senté a su lado.

-Quédate aquí, con nosotros.- dijo.

-Si, me quedaré aquí.-dije mientras me quedaba lentamente dormida, él me abrazó yo sonreí. Y me quedé dormida.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Leo? (mejorado)

**Resumen del capítulo:**

**Leo siente algo por Katy, después de rescatarla de aquel callejón, pero Raph, también siente algo por ella, y para hacer rabiar a su hermano, hace algo de lo que se puede arrepentir.**

* * *

Desperté, ya era de día, estaba en los brazos de Leo, allí tranquila, él dormía. Creo que sentía algo por él. Se despertó, me miró y sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y trajo un tazón de cereales para mí y otro para él.

-¿te vas a quedar?-Me preguntó

-Si, solo dos meses. Más no podré.-Le dije.- ¿el baño?

-Tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias,- le besé en la mejilla. Cogí mi mochila, deseaba cambiarme aquella ropa más que nada, entré en el baño, cerré la puerta y me cambié, me recogí el pelo con una coleta. Y me lavé la cara.

Luego cuando salí del baño los chicos ya se habían despertado, Leo había terminado de desayunar y puso la televisión, estaba viendo, supongo, su serie favorita, yo me senté en el sofá y terminé de desayunar, yo también observaba la televisión y veía la serie, me empezó a gustar.

-Hay que bonita, la parejita-Dijo burlándose Raph.

-¡Raph!-Dijo Splinter-Leo ven un momento hijo.

-Hai sensei- Se levantó y fue con él, yo escuchaba todo lo que decían:

-Leo, no es la primera vez que pierdes la cabeza por una chica, que pasó con Karai.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta?, pero Karai ya no es nada para mí.-Respondió

-Y estás seguro esta vez, ¿no? esta vez es real, tu lo sabes, y yo también, solo te diré una cosa, cuidado con lo que haces, porque tu también le gustas a ella.

-¿Como sabes eso?, es que ella es tan guapa, amable, sonriente y lo está pasando mal.

-No soy tonto hijo, ahora sal ahí fuera.

-Gracias, sensei.

Salió de la sala, yo hice como si no hubiese escuchado nada, y dentro de mí sentía una sensación que nunca había sentido, se llamaba: AMOR VERDADERO. Raph, también se había enterado de todo, se puso rabioso. Y tiró un frasco de cristal al suelo, su mirada se había puesto, decepcionada o tétrica. Lo miré, se sonrojó y salió de la sala.

-¡Raph!- Grité. y fui con él, se encerró en su dormitorio.-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Porque te has ido así tan de repente?

-Déjame.

-Va...vale...-Me fui de allí.

Leo, miró para mi, mientras se dirija a entrenar, me dijo que le acompañase. Los demás también fueron, incluido Raph, que estaba ahí sentado al lado mio, tenían que luchar, yo amaba los ninja y ver a unos entrenar en directo era espectacular: Katanas, sais, tessens, bastones bo, nunchakus, todo eso era maravilloso.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Raph y yo nos quedamos a solas, no me gustaba esto, entonces, cuando Raph sintió que Leo venia a buscarme, se inclinó y me besó..., delante de él, era venganza, se le quedaron los ojos en blanco a Leo, se dio la vuelta, yo empujé a Raph.

-Leo, no es lo que parece...-le intentaba decir. Pero él salió corriendo y se encerró en su dormitorio.-Raph pero como se te ocurre,- este se reía malvadamente. Fui con Leo, me sentía muy culpable

-Leo, soy Katy, no siento nada por Raph, te lo juro. Confía en mi...-No me respondía nadie...-¿Leo?

-Vete-me pedía- ¡Vete!

-Vale...- me fui decepcionada. Me senté en el sofá y empecé a sentir, decepción, se me saltaron las lágrimas, esta vez de tristeza.

Leo abrió la puerta y se fue de allí sin mirarme, con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía mal.

-Leo...

Decidí salir a la superficie y buscarle.

-¡¿Leo?!¿Leo..?- Gritaba por cada rincón de la ciudad. Hasta que lo encontré, en la punta de arriba de un edificio, abrazando a otra chica. Me puse recelosa. Hasta que sentí que me tocaban, me dí la vuelta, era la monitora del campamento, Me agarró muy fuerte y me arrastró hacía el autobús del campamento.

-¡Leo!- Grité lo más que pude, él me miró, se había dado cuenta.

-Cállate niña. Venga, vamos al campamento.- Me dijo la mujer, yo miraba a Leo preocupada.

Entré a la fuerza en el autobús. Y me sentaron al lado de la señora, estaba de brazos cruzados, los ojos llorosos, y en mi mente no había otra palabra que:

Leo.

Llegamos de nuevo al campamento, no otra vez, burlas e insultos. Entré en la habitación, me dijeron que no haría mas actividades por mi mal comportamiento durante una semana, no tenía derecho ni de encender la televisión y lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana, tampoco podía coger mi móvil, ni mi tablet porque todo eso lo había dejado en la guarida, así que miraba por la ventana, deseando salir de allí, de esa odiosa habitación rectangular con tres camas, un baño y una televisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Se hizo de noche y aún así seguía mirando por la ventana, con esperanza, para mí ese lugar era como una cárcel. Abrieron la puerta eran Sara y Noemi, entraron con risitas, pero al verme se les cortó todo el rollíto.

-Oh... pero mira quien ha vuelto, pero si es Katy. Nos ha cortado todo el rollíto, ahora deberemos de compartir la habitación con ella- se empezaron a burlar,estallé, ya no podía más.

-¿¡Quien te crees que sois!? ¿Las guays? Pues yo creo que no solo sois unas don nadie que se hacen las importantes, por que no sabéis hacer nada más.- Grite, pero ellas no se inmutaron.

-No deberías de haberte metido con nosotras, señorita.. Katy se está metiendo con nosotras,- gritaron haciéndose las santas,

La señora de antes, me miró estaba extraña, no parecía que estuviese bien, me asusté. Parecía un robot.

-Ka... ty... Ka...ty,-Repetía, no era ninguna broma de Sara y Noemi, ya que ellas también se habían asustado bastante.- Ven conmigo.- yo me negué, corrí salí de la habitación, corrí por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la azotea allí ya no tenía salida, aquella mujer era muy rápida y me había acorralado.

-¡AYUDA!-grité

De repente, los chicos aparecieron en una entrada triunfal, de atrás mía, y de un salto se colocaron delante de la señora.

-Acorralen al Kraang, dijo Leo.- Yo me ocuparé de Katy..

-Ni se te ocurra voy yo.- Negó Raph.

Raph y Leo se peleaban mientras Donny y Mikey se ocupaban de la señora, Donny golpeó a la señora, y de esta saltaron chispas,

-Cuidado, va a explotar-advirtió Donny, yo me quedé paralizada. En cambio Raph y Leo me protegieron, aunque yo amaba a Leo, y Raph se hubiese comportado mal conmigo antes, se estaba portando como una gran persona. Leo y Raph me acompañaron yo les dije que debía de recoger mi maleta que había dejado. La cogí muy rápido y desparecimos del lugar, sé que ya no volvería a ir allí. Llegamos al escondite, Splinter me vió con la maleta, y tan preocupada me ofreció habitación. Me quedaría allí los os meses. La habitación se encontraba al lado de la de Leo y Raph, y estaba libre.

Estaba colocando mis cosas en la estantería, cuando Leo y Raph se presentaron en la puerta, me giré y les abracé:

-Gracias, chicos, por lo que habéis hecho antes por mí- Ellos me abrazaron, pero desde que se vieron las caras tras de mí se miraban con odio. Les dejé y seguí colocando mis cosas. Ellos se vieron y al rato se escucharon gritos y golpes. Me asomé se estaban peleando, fui a separarles, se peleaban por...¡¿mi?! Les gustaba, a los dos, cuando en cambio en el instituto no le gustaba a nadie. Al verme pararon.

-Katy..., - fueron lo que dijeron.

-¿A quien prefieres?- cortó Raph- A mí, yo soy más fuerte y guapo.

-No... yo soy un líder, amable...- dijo muy suave- no un bruto como él..- Cambió de tono enseguida.

Yo no les quise escuchar, pero luego Splinter me llamó:

-Katy... venga aquí- fui a donde me dijo- ¿Te vuelven loca los chicos? tu tranquila...

-No...no es eso...

-Entonces ¿que te ocurre?-

-No se pero lo que pasó antes no era normal, una mujer que resulta ser un robot, que luego va a por mí, que luego explota, no lo entiendo.

-Los Kraang, no salgas más sola fuera, si te buscan por alguna razón es,por extraña que parezca.

-¿Va... le..?

-¡Leo, Raph!- Gritó Splinter, los chicos entraron. Y se sentaron uno por cada lado y yo en medio.-Proteged a Katy, necesita vuestra ayuda, si los Kraangs le persigen es por algo y no tengo buenas sensaciones.


	4. Capítulo 4: Sin palabras

**Resumen:**

**En este capitulo no hay resumen porque para averiguarlo, lo tienes que leer. Espero Reviews **

* * *

Salimos fuera de aquella sala, y me senté en el sofá, no podía más, empecé a llora. Ahora unos seres robóticos extraños me perseguían, Leo y Raph se peleaban por mí, aunque yo prefería a Leo estaba antes abrazado a otra chica. Los chicos se sentaron a mis lados, queriendo saber que es lo que me preocupaba en ese instante,

-Lo...lo siento chicos, pero es que no lo soporto más, pasan cosas raras.

Luego después de esto Raph, Mikey y Donnie se fueron a entrenar, mientras que Leo, se sentaba en el suelo a ver su serie favorita. Me senté a su lado, y como quería que se fijase en mí, preguntaba cada cosa de la serie, y aprendí mucho. Poco a poco Leo pasaba mi mano por mi espalda. Cuando terminó el programa me estaba acurrucada contra él, nos miramos a los ojos, y pasó algo mágico. Poco a poco se acercaba a mí hasta que nos besamos. Me quitó las gafas, mientras me seguía besando luego nos miramos de nuevo y le abracé.

- Leo ¿quién era aquella chica que abrazabas antes?

-Ella, era Karai, me gustaba, pero ahora no, ahora solo me gustas tu Katy y siempre será así.- Me sonrojé, y Leo cogía mi mano.

Raph entraba en ese momento y no le gustó nada lo que vio salió corriendo.

-!Raph¡

-Hermano

Me puse las gafas y luego los dos nos levantamos y fuimos a buscarle:

-Lo siento Raph pero me gusta tu hermano. Yo se que te gustaba, pero..

-Raph, no quería hacerte daño pero.

Raph abrió la puerta,

-Ya, no se preocupen de nada, lo entiendo. Me alegro por tí hermano.- Dijo tranquilo y volvió a la habitación.

Bostecé, y Leo y yo nos fuimos de allí. Eran las diez y ese día estaba cansada.

-Me voy a la cama.-Dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Buenas noches-Me sonrió

Entré en la habitación, y me cambié al pijama. Luego abrí la cama y me acosté en ella. De repente me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Leo me esperaba para desayunar, mientras que los otros ya habían empezado, Leo me dio el tazón de cereales, estábamos todos sentados en el comedor cuando llegó April, que se sentó también pero empezó a ojear los mensajes que tenía en su móvil. Leo miraba a Raph Y Raph a Leo. Raph terminó de desayunar, se fue y no volvió hasta tarde.

Terminamos el desayuno todos, Mikey me miraba, se acercó a mi.

-¿Leo es tu novio?

-No...-Respondí insegura.

-¡Leo tiene novia!-Gritó, todos miraron para Leo.-¡Y es Katy!-Y luego miraron para mí, Leo y yo teníamos caras inseguras hasta que Leo se lanzó.

-Si, ¿y?, yo la quiero.-Me cogió las manos.

Me quedé sorprendida. Todos miraron para nosotros. Y nos fuimos.

-¿Lo que dijiste es verdad?-Pregunté

-No... si tu no quieres.-Me dijo

-Yo... si quiero.-respondí

Me abrazó

-Katy...

-Leo...

Todos nos reunimos en el salón, y como Leo y Yo estábamos sentados juntos. Los chicos y April, excepto Raph, que se había ido, nos miraban:

-Así que estáis juntos-Dijo Splinter

-Si- Respondió silencio sumió la sala.

-April, te quiero- Dijo Donnie muy rápido

-¿Qué?-Preguntó April, que de lo rápido que lo había dicho no se había enterado de nada.

-Nada, nada- Suspiró Donnie.

-Ya pero es que eso no es lo normal. ¿no? Una humana enamorada de una tortuga mutante.-Añadió April

-Pero es que las diferencias no importan.-Dijo Leo


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora, estábamos juntos. Inseparables, así pasaron dos semanas. No había recibido ninguna otra amenaza de esos Kraangs. En aquel momento no sabía la razón de la por cual me buscaban. Pero no fue difícil encontrarla:

Aquel día en el que Leo y yo veíamos una película, en la televisión, escuché un ruido extraño. Dejé de verla, Leo me negaba que no había escuchado nada, pero fuimos en busca de ese sonido. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, y cuando llegué, resultó ser un tal Letherhead. Cuando lo vi supe perfectamente su nombre. Este estaba histérico, Leo sacó las Katanas para protegerme. Pero yo le dije que me dejase a mí sabía lo que hacía. Me acerqué a él, no se el porqué pero me resultaba familiar. Me senté, este me miró y me imitó. Se empezó a tranquilizar. Luego le abracé, y terminó por completo de tranquilizarse. Me lo agradeció. Leo no podía saber que era lo que veía, cómo era posible eso. Cuando volvimos a la alcantarilla. Le contó todo al Sensei, este habló con migo, me quería entrenar y enseñar, para convertirme en una Kunoichi, y poder defenderme de todo lo que me esperaba.

Eso pasó en la segunda semana de aquel extraño mes. Me empezó a entrenar, y cada día me superaba, en donde vivía no habían clases de artes marciales, así que ver ninjas de verdad era impresionante. Y ahora que yo iba a ser una Kunoichi mejor. Mi novio, es decir Leo se alegró mucho por mí, pero a su vez tenía el miedo que tendría cualquier novio que te quisiera realmente. Mis armas son los tessens, unos abanicos especiales, la misma arma que tenía April. Ahora si podía salir, con más seguridad, aunque hasta el momento no lo hubiese intentado.

Leo, iba a salir solo, pero esta vez le acompañé. Subimos edificios, y nos sentamos en el más alto, allí yo me acordé del campamento. No sabía como estaría Laura, la única que me importaba. Apareció detrás nuestro una chica, seguro que sería Karai. Que se sentó con nosotros, a nuestro lado y empezó a hablar con nosotros.

-Así que ¿esta es tu novia?

-Si, es Katy

-Encantada, yo soy Karai.-Dijo me miró-¿Eres una Kunoichi?

-Si..- respondí

-Venga vamos, lucha contra mí

-No estoy muy segura...

-Venga- Se puso en pié, y yo también Leo me miraba preocupado. La chica saltó y de una patada me tiró, mis gafas cayeron del edificio abajo, claramente se rompieron. Ya no lo veía todo claro, Leo se interpuso entre nosotras y me llevó a casa.

-Leo, y mis gafas que voy hacer ahora, ya no lo veo todo claro.-Dije. Ya que no tenia más gafas que aquellas.

-Seguro que Donnie nos podrá ayudar-Me dijo, fuimos a su laboratorio. Leo le explicó lo sucedido, Donnie afirmó que tenía una cura, para el problema, además podría hacer que no necesitase gafas nunca más, aluciné, pero que tardaría bastante, posiblemente una semana o dos, yo acepté.

-Gracias.-Agradecí.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar, era una llamada de...¡Mis padres! yo acepté la llamada.

-¿Hola? Oh hola mamá, estoy bien si... que me has llamado al campamento, no me dijeron nada, aja... lo estoy pasando muy bien si...-Mientras hablaba los chicos se callaron y me miraban- Si, he hecho grandes amigos, no... no me he echado novio- Suspiré, pero le tenia que contar la verdad, ya que mi tono de voz me había delatado.- Ah... me has pillado, si, si tengo novio, te lo paso.-Dije mirando a Leo, no sabrían quien era ni como era, le dí el teléfono.

-Hola,¿hola? Eres la madre de Katy, encantado, yo soy Leo, quiero que sepa que su hija es maravillosa, ajá... si lo entiendo, le juro que le trataré bien, si, adios.-Leo me devolvió el móvil, mi madre ya había colgado, abracé a Leo y de dí las gracias.

Ahora el problema era que mis padres quisiesen conocerlo, o en cambio aún peor que me viniesen a visitar...


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesia

Pasaron dos días, estos se me pasaron como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos días especiales, dos días como cualquier otro de aquellas vacaciones, inolvidables. Pero todo cambió a partir de ese día, Leo y yo, habíamos quedado, en la cima de uno de los edificios más altos de Nueva York, sentados en el bordillo, una noche, todo se veía perfecto, eran unas hermosas vistas, Leo y yo estábamos acurrucados y hablábamos de muchas cosas, aunque yo, aún no tuviese mis gafas listas ni nada de eso. Me besó, momento mágico, pero de repente sentí que me empujaban, caí, nadie podía evitarlo.

-¡Leoo...!- Grité muy fuerte. Leo reaccionó y fue a ayudarme. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya no me alcanzaba, choqué fuertemente con el suelo, me dí un golpe en la cabeza y no estaba consiente. Mis ojos se cerraban lento. Leo que ya había bajado del gran edificio, me cogió de la mano.

-Por favor Katy, no cierres los ojos- Su mirada se llenó de lágrimas. Llevó una de sus manos a su cara allí sentí sus frías lágrimas. Cerré los ojos completamente. Cuando Leo miró a su alrededor, se vio rodeado por los del clan del pie. Con lágrimas en los ojos miró a cada uno de los componentes.

-Déjenos ir, por favor, os lo suplico.- El chico no tenía fuerzas para luchar. De pronto, en medio de ellos apareció Karai, que ordenó que se fueran de allí su equipo y que hicieran que no ha pasado nada. En la cima del edificio estaba ese tal DogPound, que se reía muy diabólicamente. Leo me cogió en brazos, y me llevó a la alcantarilla. Luego sentí que una luz se dirija a mis ojos. Los abrí. No recordaba nada.

-Ya veo, que has recuperado el sentido- Me dijo uno de ellos, ese, el de morado.

Me asusté.

-¿Quienes sois?¿Que queréis de mí?- Pregunté desconsolada.

De pronto uno con una cinta azul, se acercó a mi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Katy, Katy, Oh Dios estás bien- Me abrazó, incluso me intentó besar, Yo me aparté de él. Me levanté de la camilla, y cojeé a una esquina.

-Déjenme, monstruos- Dije, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el de azul se me acercó a mí, me senté en el suelo, y él se agachó.

-No...no te acuerdas de mi.- Dijo como si se ahogara.

-No..¿Quién eres?- Dije con los ojos cerrados. El se levantó, tragó fuertemente, miró hacia los lados y salió de aquella extraña habitación.

El de morado se me acercó, y me aconsejó que me sentase de nuevo en la camilla, yo lo hice un poco insegura, pero no sabia porque todo aquello me sonaba familiar. El de rojo me miraba, extrañado, pero a la vez feliz. El de morado me siguió diagnosticando:

-¿Te duele?- Me preguntó mientras me tocaba la pierna derecha, negué, luego hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, esa me dolía y me puso una venda y una pomada especial, hizo lo mismo con mi brazo derecho y mi cabeza. - Has tenido suerte Katy, podrías haberte hecho daño.

-Katy, Katy ¿estás bien?- Vino corriendo hacia mí enterada de lo ocurrido acompañada por Splinter, por extraño que pareciese me acordaba de ellos.

-April-Todos me miraron- Si.¿Pero que ha pasado?- Continué mientras los chicos me ayudaban a levantar y me llevaban hacia el salón. Allí nos sentamos y April y los chicos, excepto el de azul, que estaba sentado dándonos la espalda y llorando, me explicaron lo sucedido. Pero yo no recordaba nada. Mi memoria se había borrado a partir que conocí a April y solo recordaba a Splinter, por todas las charlas que me dio.

-¿Leo...Raph...Mikey...y Donnie?- Dije una vez April me contó todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día.

-Si... ellos, son tus amigos, ven ahora creo que lo mejor que deberías hacer es descansar un poco- Me recomendó, yo acepté y con su ayuda me dirigí a aquella habitación que no terminaba por recordar. Me acosté en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

A media noche, sentí como abrían mi puerta abrían, mi maleta, y cogían mi móvil, y por el sonido que escuché, borraban las fotos, pero la persona que lo estaba haciendo se dio cuenta y bajó el volumen. Luego lo colocaban de nuevo y salia de la habitación. No dije nada, tenia miedo.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el de azul con un desayuno, yo se lo agradecí, se sentó en la cama, miró al suelo, luego a mí.

-Enserio que.. ¿que no te acuerdas nada de mi?- Me preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Negué con la cabeza. Suspiró. Luego se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación.

-Hola...- Entró con mucho animo Raph, seguidamente que Leo salía, mantenía la mano a la espalda-Mira lo que tengo...- Cerró la puerta, desveló que escondía en su mano, Una hermosa caja, pequeña, decorada, con purpurina e imágenes.-En su interior, encontrarás unas cosas que te ayudarán a recordar, ¿Vale?- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que por cierto no tenía-Ahora me tengo que ir- Añadió finalmente, mientras que yo miraba la caja con curiosidad. Salió de la habitación,- ¡Bien!- Se escuchó tras la puerta.

Donnie entró, me dio un listado y me pidió que los resolviera para poder averiguar que era lo que recordaba o no. Luego se fue.

Finalmente entraron Mikey y Splinter

-Hola querida ¿cómo te encuentras?-Empezó el sensei.

-Mejor que ayer, creo...

- He traído una cosa para que te alegras.-Dijo Mikey. Mientras que Splinter se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Pizza!- Me entregó, se lo agradecí.

-Hijo mío, podrías salir un momento.

-Hai Sensei- Y salió de la sala.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Si.. recuerdo mi nombre, mi dirección mis padres, los estudios y el campamento, además de usted y April, pero lo que no recuerdo es a los chicos ni nada de eso.

-Oh... quiero que sepas que si quieres recordar mira tu corazón, no tu memoria.

-Es un gran consejo.

-Ahora debo irme, posiblemente Mikey se habrá metido en un lío...

-Sensei...- Dije cuando se dio la vuelta.

-¿Si...?-

-Em... antes Raph me ha dado esto.

-Querida haz lo que te diga tu corazón no lo que te obliguen los demás-Luego salió de la habitación.

Miraba la caja con curiosidad, deseaba abrirla, más que nada en el mundo, a si que siguiendo el consejo de Splinter lo hice...

* * *

**OMG, Katy no se acuerda de nada de lo ocurrido en esas semanas tras caer de un edificio en una cita por culpa de DogPound. No se acuerda de Leo, ni nada de lo pasado.**

**Raph tiene la oportunidad de que mientras que Katy no recuerde nada de la relación con Leo de conquistarla, por eso hace esa caja, ¿Qué tendrá dentro?...**

**Por cierto ya tengo cuenta Youtube: TmntGirl LoveStar.**

**Xaooo... **


	7. Capítulo 7: Raphael

La abrí, en ella habían unas fotos, dibujos y objetos de pequeño tamaño acompañados por notas, que explicaban que eran. Saqué las fotos poco a poco y las observaba con curiosidad.

En todas salíamos Raph y yo, abrazados, incluso besándonos. Todas parecían estar sacadas por mi móvil. Los dibujos en la parte de atrás ponían fechas y que era. Luego los objetos que estaban acompañados por la nota me explicaban que significaban. Miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. No me lo podía creer, mi novio era una tortuga mutante, con armas ninja. Y ese era Raph. Revisaba las imágenes con nerviosismo. Decidí levantarme. La adrenalina me dio un gran impulso, pero al ponerme de pie caí, conmigo la caja, todas las imágenes se quedaron por el suelo. No podía ponerme en pie.

-¿Alguien podría venir a ayudarme?-Dije intentando ponerme en pie.

El primero en acudir fue Leo.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Katy?!-Dijo nada más abrir la puerta. Me ayudó a levantar, tras de él se encontraba Raph.

-¿Katy?- Miró a mi alrededor observando que ya había visto todas las fotos, sonrió, me sujetó por la mano izquierda, y una vez puesta en pie caí en su pecho mientras me cogía de las manos. Me sonrojé. Leo no vio nada, en cambio su cara se volvió tétrica y sombría cuando vio las fotos que estaban por el suelo. Cogió unas cuanta las observó y salió corriendo, lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Pregunté a Raph.

-Nada Katy, nada...- Me dijo- Así que ya has recordado gracias a la caja que te dí.

-Si... o eso creo.-Afirmé mirando al suelo.-Así que...¿yo era tu novia?

-Claro Katy- Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Yo no me sentía bien con eso pero si era cierto, no quería hacerle sufrir.

-Ya que recuerdas bien...- Me dijo mientras se acercada poco a poco a mis labios. Antes de rozarse un fuerte ruido nos interrumpió. Provenía de la habitación de Leo. Luego unos gritos.

-¡ESTOY HARTO!-Gritó, luego un llanto, luego un gran golpe, y así sucesivamente.

-Raph...-

-Tranquila Katy- Me tranquilizó pasándome la mano por el pelo- Ven, vamos a mi dormitorio, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Acepté, abrí la puerta mientras él me agarraba para no caerme. Al abrir la puerta, Leo salió de formar un espectáculo.

-¡Y VOSOTROS QUE MIRÁIS!-Nos gritó mientras nos miraba, luego sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas, luego corrió hacia la habitación de Splinter, este la había llamado, me sorprendí.

-Vamos Katy.-Me dijo Raph

-Si-Afirmé

Su dormitorio era oscuro, tenía una cama para él y otra para su tortuga Spike. Que por una extraña razón había desaparecido. Me senté en la cama. Y él en su batería y empezamos a hablar. Yo a pesar de estar tranquila miraba su dormitorio, en cada rincón.

-Katy...-Empezó

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?¿Te encuentras mejor que ayer?

-Si, no tienes por que preocuparte... una cosa...¿Porque Leo está así?¿Le he hecho algo?

-No Katy, está...preocupado.-Se levantó de la batería y se me acercó. Puso sus manos en mis rodillas.- No pasa nada tu... estás a mi lado, y ya sabes que a mi lado no te pasará nada malo.- Terminó de decir esto cuando me abrazó,- Tranquila.-Susurró

-Ya pero...-No pude terminar cuando me besó.

Tocaron a la puerta, Raph paró.

-¿Se puede?-abrió la puerta Leo, nos vio tan cerca, suspiró y respiró muy hondo.

-¿Que quieres hermano?-Se levantó bruscamente Raph.

-Vengo a devolveros esto- Dijo sin apartarse de mi mirada, con esperanza.- Además Splinter te llama.

-OK- Salió dándole un pequeño empujón a su hermano.

Leo me miraba, con esperanza, esa mirada me resultaba familiar, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas.-Tengo que decirte una cosa...

-Katy, aquí estás, te he estado buscando, toma, tengo que darte esto.- Interrumpió Donnie, Leo se rindió, y se fue. Donnie miraba la reacción de su hermano mayor.-Nunca se había comportado así... bueno sigo, ya te puedo quitar las vendas, en cambio, te entrego esta pomada, que deberás ponértela cada noche, durante una semana- con unas tijeras especiales, cortó la venda de la pierna y también la de la cabeza.- Ya puedes apoyar el pie- Me sorprendió al ver que tan rápido se me había curado la pierna- son unas nuevas vendas que he inventado, cuando era pequeño y Raph y Leo se peleaban.

-Gracias Donnie. ¿Pero por que el de la mano no?

-Oh, ese hueso estaba más dañado que el otro.

-Vale.

-Ya he vuelto, Katy, por donde íbamos, Oh.. hola Donnie.

-Hola, Her-ma-no.- Dijo con mala cara- Los buenos hermanos no se hacen esto.- Y salió

Raph cerró la puerta.

-Te vuelvo a repetir, con migo no te pasará nada malo.- Dijo mientras se me acercaba, luego miró mi pierna y mi cabeza-¿Te quitó ya la venda?¿Ya puedes caminar?

-Si...

-¡Ya puedes caminar de nuevo bien!-Se alegró, me levanté, él me abrazó orgulloso,- estoy tan feliz de tenerte tan cerca, y que estés bien.-Me susurró al oído.-Katy... Te quiero...

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, "Te quiero", "Te quiero"..., me abrazó, pero yo ya había escuchado esas palabras, pero no eran de él, no recordaba muy bien.

Raph me apoyó contra la pared, y me empezó a besar. Yo no estaba segura de que hacia, pero yo era su novia. ¿no?. Le quería. Pasado unos minutos paró, al verme mal.

-¿Que... que te ocurre?-Me preguntó.

-Estoy un poco cansada.- Mentí, solo al decirlo Raph fue a su armario y cogió una manta de color rojo, y me la pasó por encima.- Pues descansa- Me señalo su cama, me senté en ella, y me empecé a hacer la dormida, Raph hizo lo mismo, pero en cambio él de verdad. Pasados unos minutos de hacerme la dormida, me quedé profundamente dormida realmente.

*Sueño*

"Caía de un edificio, uno de las tortugas, bajaba corriendo de él, y una vez en el suelo, me pedía que no cerrase los ojos, y llevó una de mis manos a su mejilla, en ella noté sus frías lágrimas que lloraban por mí."

Me desperté de un sobresalto, Raph estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Despertó,- ¿Que pasa?- Continuó al ver que me llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-He tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero ya se me ha pasado, vamos a comer, ya es la una del mediodía.

-Si, vamos.- Me dijo suavemente mientras me cogía de la mano e íbamos a la cocina.

Al llegar, como teníamos que pasar por el salón, encontramos a Leo durmiendo en el sofá, tranquilo, el nerviosismo de antes se le había pasado. Al verlo así me llegó un recuerdo de él, en el que dormía. No sabía por qué.

Raph y yo éramos los únicos sin comer aún, así que él me preparó la comida, aunque siendo sincera no se le daba muy bien, él me explico que el cocinero de la casa era Mikey, yo me reía.

Del ruido Leo se despertó, fue a la cocina, cogió pan, y se hizo un sándwich, luego se sentó a nuestro lado, Raph terminó por coger la pizza de la nevera, calentarla y servirla, luego se sentó a mi lado, Leo no despegaba una mirada de frustración del plato, Raph me miraba.

-Leo..- El chico me miró, al oír que pronunciaba su nombre.- ¿Que te ocurre?-Raph me miró sorprendido.

-Pues... la verdad es.-No pudo continuar cuando Raph golpeó la mesa.

-vayámonos Katy- Me cogió del brazo y me llevó a su dormitorio.

-Raph, para, ¿no puedo hablar con él?-Pregunté una vez llegar.

-¡No!

-¿Porque? Que sepas que no me ha gustado nada como me has tratado.-Dije- me voy a dar una vuelta-

-No, Katy, lo siento... perdóname-se sintió culpable.

-Un perdona, no me va a hacer que me olvide fácilmente de esto. Déjame salir.

Raph suspiró.

-Aquí tienes la puerta, sal. Te estaré esperando.

Salí Raph me observaba, salí de la alcantarilla sin ningún problema, aún me acordaba del camino correcto. Caminé por las calles con miedo, sentí que me seguían, me giré

-¿Quien eres?¿Que quieres?

-Hola, Katy, volvemos a vernos.

-Oh no...

**Continuará:**


	8. Chapter 8: Amnesia, no

Un perro feo gigante se encontraba enfrente mía, estaba aterrada.

-¿Quien eres?¿Qué quieres?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba rodeada por ninjas negros, que me resultaban muy familiares. El perro mutante me ató y me sentó en una camioneta negra. No podía hablar me había tapado la boca con una cinta negra.

-Vamos.

* * *

Llegamos a un extraño edificio negro, en medio de la ciudad. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Y además era de día. Me agarraron muy fuerte y me tiraron ante un señor, un hombre tétrico, malvado y que daba mucho miedo, Shredder. Este se levantó al verme.

-Así que tu eres Katy

-Si...-dije muy asustada.

-¿Y vives con las tortugas?

-Si...

-¿Donde están?-No respondí-¿Dónde?-Levantó la voz, mientras me agarraba contra la dura pared y me amenazaba.

-Padre, déjela.- Entró Karai con una cuerda en la mano- Tengo alguien que te lo dirá, por ella.-Dio un tirón y de la oscuridad salió... Leo.

-¿Así que tú dirás todo por ella?- Dijo señalando a Leo.

Leo estaba callado y me miraba. Yo le miraba a él.

-Entonces responde.- Continuó Shredder.-¡Responde!

Leo no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Ya aprenderás. Encierrenlos.

Nos cogieron a los dos por las cuerdas que nos ataban. Y nos encerraron en una especie de mazmorra, tipo castillo malvado. Era oscura, y no había nada más que una rendija en la que se colaba un poco de luz y nos vigilaban. Yo me encontraba en una esquina, y lloraba como nunca lo hubiese hecho, no debería de haberme enfadado con Raph, a su lado, según él estaría a salvo.

Leo dando pequeños saltos se colocó a mi lado.

-Tranquila Katy, todo saldrá bien,- Me tranquilizaba mientras me quitaba las cuerdas de mis manos, que por cierto al tenerla rota el dolor era descomunal, al desatarme las manos yo me desaté las piernas e hice lo mismo con Leo.- Estamos atrapados, y todo es por mi culpa, no debería de haberme enamorado de ti.

Me sorprendí, y mis ojos empezaron a llorar aún más.

-¡No! no llores por favor- Dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, él empezó a llorar también- Katy por favor.- Me abrazó, en sus brazos me sentí más segura que con Raph.

-¿Katy? ¡Katy!

-Raph..

-Si soy yo, bueno nosotros.

Abrieron la puerta y escapamos. En un principio nos perseguían pero al salir de allí se acabó todo.

-Katy, he estado muy preocupado por ti. No debí enfadarme contigo. Perdóname.

-Ya..ya pasó todo.

Abracé a Raph, aunque seguía mirando a Leo, ya que no se comportaba como antes.

* * *

Pasó una semana más, solo quedaba un mes, para volver a casa, y ya no tenía problemas, pero seguía sin casi recordar nada. Raph era mi novio, y lo era desde hace tiempo. ¿verdad?

Todos eramos muy felices, pero aún no seguía entendiendo porque ya casi nadie se llevaba bien con Raph y por que no querían explicarme nada. Donnie, estaba muy feliz ya que April le estaba ayudando en todo, era feliz, estaba enamorado de ella, me entregó por fin aquella cosa que me arreglaría la vista para siempre, y funcionó perfectamente. Ahora Leo al verme sonreía, y no empezaba a llorar como una semana antes. Esa semana, Raph me regaló un amuleto, que simbolizaba su amor, yo lo llevaba encima todo el día.

Un día April llegó a la guarida con un chico, llamado, Casey Jones, ella decía que era su "novio", cuando Donnie vio esa situación empezó a llorar y yo cada vez que se acordaba le consolaba, un poco como cuando Leo era pequeño.

-Tranquilo Donnie, en el fondo le gustas.

Yo odiaba a ese tío, siempre se entrometía en mis cosas. Y me molestaba, se creía el mejor.

Ese día Casey se encontraba fuera de la guarida y aproveché para hablar seriamente con April.

-April, no me lo puedo creer estás con ese tipo, como amiga te diré que a mí no me cae nada bien.

-Pero es que le gusto mucho...

-Y a Donnie, que te creías.

-¿Le gustaba a Donnie?

-Si

-¿Y como me lo puedes demostrar?¿Estás segura?

-April, voy a ser lo más sincera contigo, me paso casi todas las tardes consolando a Donnie, cuando él viene. No me puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta.

-No... ahora me siento mal.

-Ahora debo irme, me llaman por teléfono.

Fui a mi dormitorio.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Hola! Katy, no me lo podías haber dicho, tienes novio, me he enterado, se llama Leo verdad._

-Mary, em ¿Cómo te as enterado? Pero en realidad es Raph

_-Pues tu me enviaste un mensaje el otro día, hace dos semanas que se llamaba Leo, y que era super mono._

-Ah si... No lo recuerdo muy bien, fue hace mucho, me alegro de que me llames.

-¿Katy? ¿Porque gritas?-Entró Leo preocupado.

-¡Leo! Solo estaba hablando con una amiga.

_-¿Es Leo? quiero hablar con él._

-Leo no te vayas, mi amiga quiere hablar contigo.-Le pasé el teléfono.

-_Hola ¿eres Leo? El novio de Katy, me dejas tu número_

-No...

_-Eres un chico de pocas palabras, veo. Me gusta._

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías, adiós.

-Hey, ¿Pero que haces?

-Ya no lo soporto más, solo quedan tres semanas para que te vayas y quiero que recuerdes todo bien.

-¿eh?

-Te quiero Katy. Lo que decía tu amiga es cierto.

-Deja a mi Katy.- Abrió la puerta Raph.

-No crees que ya has ido demasiado lejos, Raph, es hora de contar la verdad.-Le grito Leo a Raph.

Raph le pegó un puñetazo a Leo en la cara, este empezó a sangrar un poco.

-¡Raph! Para,cuéntame la verdad.- Le paré.

-Katy.

-Lo digo enserio sois hermanos y os estáis rompiendo, no lo ves. Dime la verdad,

Raph suspiró.

-Explícaselo hermano. Yo no puedo- Raph se avergonzó y salió de allí, por muy bruto que fuese cuando se daba cuenta era un poco miedica.

Leo se curaba con un pañuelo, mientras me pidió que le trajese mi tablet, allí habían fotos, que lo dirían todo. Ya que en mi móvil no había ninguna.

-La verdad de todo es que yo era tu novio, de verdad.- Dijo en lo que se encendía mí tablet y lloraba, sentado en el suelo.-Mira- Vi las fotos, mi memoria volvía de nuevo.

-Leo, es cierto, Raph me mentía.- Toqué su mejilla repleta de lágrima, recordé todo perfectamente: El primer beso, Cuando les conocí, La caída-Leo..., No se como podía haberme olvidado por completo de ti, de tu voz, de tus caricias, de tu amor, perdóname.

-Yo siempre te perdonare Katy,- Le abracé- Oh, Katy...

-Vayamos a explicarle a los demás que ya recuperé la memoria.

-Vamos- Me cogió de la mano.

Salimos de la habitación. Todos nos miraron

-Katy... ha recuperado la memoria.

Todos se alegraron y Raph me pidió perdón.

-Raph te pasaste, como pudiste hacerme esto, tanto a mí como a tu propio hermano.

-Lo siento, no se como pude hacer algo así, lo siento.-Repitió esto una y otra vez.

-Vale Raph.-le perdonó Leo.-Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo

-Creo que estaba celoso de ti hermano.

Sonreí, se habían perdonado.

-Celebrémoslo con Pizza.- Pidió Mikey toda la sala quedó sumida en un gran silencio.

-Si, por que no- Dije.

Esa noche todo quedó sumido en música, pizza, juegos y más, por cierto pasó lo siguiente.

-Hola April, Guapa- April le dio una bofetada-Auch! ¿pero que te ocurre?

-Te puedes ir, yo estoy con Donnie.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al genio.

Casey se puso rabioso y salió de esa sala y no volvió más en toda la noche.


	9. Chapter 9: Canciones,

Solo quedaba 1 semana y 3 días para volver a casa. 1 semana, que pasaría rápidamente, y 3 días que pasarían como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debía disfrutar al máximo. Mis padres me añoraban, y Leo, no quería que me fuese, estaba dividida.

Estaba en el dormitorio, y encendí mi tablet, luego puse una canción me aburría así que decidí escucharla. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a cantarla como si nada.

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside

The story of my life  
Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life...

Leo se apoyó en mi puerta y empezó a escucharme, yo no me daba cuenta estaba tan metida en la canción que sentía como si el mundo girase a mi alrededor.

And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen  
The story of my life I give her hope

I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life  
The story of my life  
The story of my life  
The story of my life

Leo abrió mi puerta.

-Cantas muy bien,-

-¿Me has estado escuchando?¡Que vergüenza!- Me puse roja.

-Pero si cantas muy bien-

-No, eso lo dices, porque eres mi novio.

-Es la verdad, enserio.

Suspiré, y me senté en la cama, lo que más vergüenza me daba en el mundo era que alguien me escuchase cantar, o me viese bailar. Me daba pánico. Sentía que si me veían lo primero que harían sería reírse de mí. Así sin más, por la cara.

-¿Qué te ocurre Katy?- Tenía la cabeza mirando el suelo y sin levantar la mirada

-Leo...-Le abracé- Eres el único que me entiende, y aparte de mi familia y mi amiga, una persona que me apoya... y me anima cuando estoy deprimida, alguien especial. Alguien que me hace sentir bien, y me hace olvidar de todos los problemas.

-Katy-Yo al decirle eso seguía abrazada a él, con su mano me acarició la cabeza con suavidad, seguidamente le solté. -no te preocupes yo jamás te mentiré, te quiero Katy, jamás te haría daño.

Leo salió de la habitación, así que cantaba bien, enserio, decidí grabarme con la misma canción, al terminar ese vídeo se guardó en mi móvil junto a todos los vídeos míos y de Leo. Además de algunos con los chicos. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, ese verano pasaron tantas cosas. Todo era inolvidable. No me lo podía creer, esos dos meses pasaron demasiado rápido, cuando te lo pasa bien el día se acorta y cuando mal se alarga.

Observé el vídeo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, seguía sin acabar de convencerme, pero confiaba en Leo. Para mi el vídeo era un desastre, así que se lo enseñé a April, ella me daría su sincera opinión.

-April, quiero enseñarte una cosa- Le mostré el vídeo, cerré los ojos, pensé que me diría que era horrible.

-¡Wow! Pero si cantas super bien, chica.- Me quitó el teléfono de las manos y se lo enseñó a los demás.- ¡MIREN, MIREN!- Yo me quedé en una esquina observando su reacción.

-Vaya, nunca lo habría dicho- Opinó Mikey

-Tiene una gran voz- Dijo el genio

-Si, verdad.- Se asombró Raph

- Os dije que tenía talento.- Me apoyó Leo.

A terminar el vídeo todos me miraron e piropearon, que si tenia talento, que si tenía buena voz. Yo me puse roja.

-Gracias chicos, sois los mejores.

A partir de ese momento me pareció a mí que me trataban como a una estrella, todos me querían, e incluso me pedían que cantase. Así pasé una semana entera, y dos días, todo muy feliz ya que olvidé por completo de que el día se me acercaba muy rápido, o debería decir.. DEMASIADO...

* * *

**Espero que este penultimo capítulo os haya gustado, la canción que utilicé es la de Story of My life, One Direction. **

**Se acerca el final**

**Le agradezco a: Linna Hamato, por su comentario, no te olvides de mi canal de YouTube, TmntGirl LoveStar, AMIGA!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Final

Solo quedaba un día, solo 1, uno. No me lo podía creer, posiblemente no volvería a ver a Leo, nunca más, ni a ninguno de los chicos. Estábamos en el salón, en el sofá, todos sentados, viendo la televisión, cuando de repente me acordé, eran las diez de la noche, y el avión salía a las once de la mañana así que solo quedaban 12 horas para coger el avión de vuelta a casa.  
En mi garganta se formó un pequeño nudo, y en mis ojos pequeñas lágrimas se mantenían para no llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Me preguntó Mikey.

-¿Si, estás bien?-Añadió Donnie, Raph y Leo me miraban preocupados. Yo me negaba a contestar, porque si lo hacía miles de lágrimas saldrían disparadas.

-…..¡No!- Lloré- Solo quedan 12 horas….¡12 HORAS!- Lloré un poco-12 horas, para volver a casa, 12 horas posiblemente las últimas que podré pasar con vosotros-Finalicé y seguí llorando, los chicos y April me miraban asombrados.

-No digas eso, Katy- Me intentó tranquilizar Leo.

-Katy, tranquila.- Me dijo Splinter, mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro. Empecé a llorar aún más fuerte que antes.

Me levanté del sofá y corrí al baño, allí me lavé la cara e intenté tranquilizarme, seguidamente, un poco más relajada, me fui a el dormitorio. Para relajarme completamente, empecé a cantar, una canción, una canción que se me había ocurrido en el momento:

That summer is the best,  
But when I meet you,  
I always remember your voices,  
I always remember the happiest moments,  
And the love moments with you, Leo

The live want we meet,  
And fall in love,  
But now we must are alone,  
And I don´t like this.

Mi voz se empezó a cortar, no soportaba la idea de dejarle atrás, después de todo lo pasado aquel verano.

I know, you love me  
I love when you say hello,  
I love when you say Goodbye,  
I… love when you say my name

De mis ojos volvieron a salir un par de lágrimas, pero me las limpié con las mangas del abrigo que llevaba puesto.

-Tranquilízate Katy- Me dije a mi misma.

-¿Estabas cantando?-Me preguntó April acompañada por los chicos.

-Me ha gustado tu canción Katy... es muy bonita- Me dijo Leo.

-Si, estaba cantando- Respondí. Luego bostecé.

Los chicos y April, exepto Leo se fueron para dejarme tranquila.

-Katy, estás cansada, descansa- Me besó la frente- Buenas noches- Dijo en lo que se alejaba, y abría la puerta.

-Leo- Se giró y me miró

-¿Si?-

-No te vayas... sonará un poco estúpido, pero... tengo miedo- Leo se me acercó.

-Katy, no tienes porque tener miedo...

-Leo, tengo miedo, miedo de no volverte a ver.-Le abracé

-Oh..Katy- Me dijo, en lo que nos sentábamos en la cama.

-Prométeme que no te vas a olvidar de mí-Dije en lo que me apoyaba a él. Estaba agotada.

-Si Katy, te lo prometo.-Me dijo, al mirarme, yo ya estaba completamente dormida, y él me sonrió. Cogió suave manta azul. Se quitó su cinta azul, y pasó la manta por encima de los dos. Él intentó irse pero yo se lo impedí.

-No te vayas.- Susurré.

Luego se quedó a mi lado, toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos a las nueve de la mañana. Me desperté yo primero, Leo estaba durmiendo, yo sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarlo, empecé a colocar mis cosas en mi maleta de viaje, y cogí ropa para vestirme e ir al aeropuerto.

Terminé de recogerlo todo y de vestirme, aún Leo seguía durmiendo, y ya todos los demás estaban despiertos, eran las 10 de la mañana, ya, tan rápido había pasado una hora. Luego desayuné lo de siempre, cereales en un bol de leche, al terminar ya había pasado media hora, debía volver a la superficie, para coger un autobús, que estaba a una hora de viaje. Estaba lista, cuando Leo se despertó.

-¿Katy, a donde vas?-Preguntó

-Leo, debo irme. Ya..-Dije con un gran nudo en la garganta, no me podía creer que tan rápido se pudiesen pasar dos meses.

-No, es verdad- Empezó a llorar.

Fui recta a él, le abracé.

-Leo, nunca me olvidaré de tí, estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de verano de mi vida.-

-Si, yo tampoco me olvidaré de tí- Luego nos unimos en un último beso.-Katy.., Katy-sus mejillas estaban repletas de lágrimas.

-Ejem.. Katy será mejor que te vayas ya, si no perderás el autobús.- Interrumpió Splinter.

Me separé de Leo, y me despedí de los demás, siempre me acordaré de ellos, además, tenía sus números de teléfono, así que podíamos seguir teniendo contacto.

Salí a la parada. Con la mirada en el suelo. Cogí el autobús, luego llegué al aeropuerto, seguidamente, embarqué en el avión. En el aeropuerto de llegada, se encontraba mi familia, mi madre tenía una noticia que darme, estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hermano, o hermana. Ahora volvería a la rutina de siempre, y debía de ir a clase, pero ahora era diferente, mantendría el contacto con los chicos a pesar de todos y tenía la sensación de volverlos a ver...

* * *

**Gracias por leer este Fanfic, esto no es el final si no el principio, en breve estrenaré el amor de Katy 2, donde ocurrirán otras cosas...**

**Gracias Linna Hamato, por tu apoyo en este fanfic. Gracias amiga. Espero que leas el próximo fanfic de el Amor de Katy,;D**

**La canción del principio me la inventé. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima. ;D**


End file.
